


The stray letter

by RecklessHeartbeat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Break up letter, Cute, Cute Seo Changbin, Empty feeling, Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s short, Letters, Love over a letter, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Past Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin-centric, ahhh Changbin, slight angst, they are cute, uwu, write this in one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessHeartbeat/pseuds/RecklessHeartbeat
Summary: Minho wrote a break-up letter for Jisung, his ex boyfriend, but it was Changbin who received it, a total stranger. And even if he never saw the unknown author, Changbin couldn’t help but falling for him through his letter ~
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The stray letter

_Dear Jisung,_

_I don’t want to lie, I don’t know how to start this letter. Chan hyung doesn’t stop bothering me about sending you this, writing you my feelings, all my feelings, getting a real closure for our story._

_I’m sorry I had to stop everything like that, I’m sorry that I texted it to you but I couldn’t handle anymore. I couldn’t answer your **I love you**. Most of the time I didn’t even want to answer you, I’m sorry Jisung, I never intend to break up that way._

_I’m okay, but I know you are aware of that, thanks to Chan hyung. And you don’t need to bother him asking if I’m dating someone because I don’t, I can’t, and that for a long time._

_Don’t have me wrong, I don’t want us to go back together. Even if I wanted, it won’t be possible, when my love is vanished, it’s forever._

_But I feel cold inside, like if my heart is frozen. You broke me Jisung, I gave you so much and you gave me back so little, you took all my love, all my emotions. I feel like a heartless stone. I’m emotionally tired, I can’t handle an other relationship right now, I can’t handle others feelings right now, even if months had passed._

_I know it’s harsh but forgive me, please. It’s just that..._ _We can’t go back together, we can’t find what we had, and lost. What is past is forever gone._

_You were my everything, my whole life was planned around you, around what you want and what you like. I want you to know that, don’t you weren’t precious to me. But now I don’t even miss you._

_I don’t miss anyone, I don’t feel anything. Not when someone I know is my type looks to me, or when I talked to some dudes at bars. I don’t feel anything anymore. No bubbles in the stomach, nor sweat on my hands, neither blush. Ah Jisung, when was the last time I blushed ? I feel like a empty doll, smiling when I have to, frowning when I should. But I can’t even get upset._

_Last week I cleaned my room, and the scarf you offered me for my birthday, during our first year dating, and pictures we took this day. We were happy there. I was waiting to feel my heart jumped, to have my stomach knocking up, just at the memories. But nothing, my breath didn’t even stopped. I stared at the pictures like I would stare to strangers. I let all these things in a little box. It should make me sad, right ? But I don’t care, I don’t care anymore. I didn’t feel anything, and even now, writing you this._

_I don’t miss your smile, I don’t miss your eyes sparkling when you make a bad joke, or your laugh when we watched funny movies together. And I’m mad at myself. Am I this much a monster for not feeling anything ? Am I this much selfish for not missing you at all ? I’m sorry for all the pain I brought you, I’m so sorry for not being enough and even more for not loving you anymore._

_This letter is such a mess, I’m sorry, really, ahah._

_I will always cherish our memories, but that all what they are now: memories. Let me go, you have to. I wish you the best, I wish you can heal and move on. I wish you can found someone who can love you back as much as you love them, I wish you can find the happiness you deserve._

_Please, take care, and don’t drink too much coffee_

_Lee Minho_

_Ps : Chan hyung said we should see each other a last time. Meet me at the Little Paris Cafe, in Hongdae, the Thursday 29th at 3pm. We both need a closure._

* * *

Changbin knew this letter by heart by now. Two weeks has passed since he received it from a stranger. He guessed that Jisung that was named in the letter changed his address without noticing the author. Changbin couldn’t remember if the previous tenant was named Jisung, but according to the fact that it has been six months he moved on, it wasn’t a surprise. Sometimes, as he read the letter again and again, he wondered how Minho looked like. Did he wait, on that Thursday ? Surely. Even if he said he was cold, Changbin was sure the unknown was kind, incredibly kind. And his heart twitched, each time he thought of him, waiting alone for someone who won’t come. Changbin had no idea how many time has passed since Minho sent the letter. He wondered if he had guts against Jisung for not answering, or if he didn’t care. He wondered if he still went to the cafe he mentioned, looking for his ex lover, time to time. He wondered if he eventually felt this bubbles he was craving for, if someone succeed to warm his heart. He wondered if he should go give a look, at this cafe, just to see if Minho was there. Changbin had no idea how he would recognize him, but he didn’t care, he needed to try.

In fact, the most he read the letter, the most he learnt to like Minho. He wanted to pet his head and watched movie with him, he wanted to listen to him speak, surely he would like his voice. Without even noticing it, Changbin had fall in love with a letter, with a handwriting, with simple words that weren’t even mean to him. It was the 28th, evening was falling, and Changbin couldn’t help but check for the nth time the address of the cafe. He knew he shouldn’t, shouldn’t have hope. There was no way Minho would be here, God-only-knows how many time after the letter was sent. He couldn’t help. If Changbin didn’t go, he would regret it. He didn’t even realize it, but it was kind of a closure for him too.

Changbin was an helpless romantic, falling in love with Love itself more than with people. He never dated, never found the one who would made his heart beat enough to break his shyness. So he understood so well Minho, his bitter tone slightly shined through his words. He didn’t want to imagine not having a little crush, he always had someone that made his heart a little jump. He wondered his it would do the same with Minho.

The next morning, Changbin got ready very early, trying about three outfits like if he was going for his first date. He stylized his hair in the side, and wore a black leather jacket. He felt sweat on the palm of his hands, and chuckled, thinking of Minho letter. He hoped that Minho was healed by now, he didn’t want the unknown to feel nothing for too long.

Changbin was waiting for already one hour when the clock showed three in the afternoon. He took the table near the counter, hoping Minho would say his name. Changbin never felt that anxious in his entire life. His best friend Seungmin never stopped saying him that he shouldn’t fantasize so much about him, that he would be deceived, because nothing real can match dreams. Changbin knew that he was right, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even tell him that he was coming today, he didn’t want to hear him saying how much he is naive.

An other hour passed, then a second, and Changbin felt helpless. He couldn’t stop thinking about Minho, about how he should feel the same way, few or many months ago, waiting for Jisung, waiting for someone else.

During all this time, he wrote down some ideas about flyers for a client, drawings some cute logos he thought would be nice. Every time the door opened, Changbin glanced at who entered, waiting excitedly to the new customer to reach the counter and asked for their command, and feeling disappointed when they said other name that Minho. To be honest, he didn’t wait for every customer, he guessed by how and what Minho wrote that he was a young man, between 18 and 27 he would say.

Suddenly, when the door of the cafe opened once again, Changbin felt his heart missing a beat. The young man that just entered was among beautiful, his long eyelashes hiding a emotionless gaze, his long straight nose finishing with a mole and his brown hair soft and shiny under the lights of the cafe. The stranger caught Changbin stare, who looked away, blushing, and embarrassed. He couldn’t stop wondering if it was Minho, the few meters that was separating the door from the counter feeling like hours Changbin mind, his heart pouring like hell in his chest.

“Bonjour Monsieur Minho.” The waitress said to the new customer in French, with a strong Korean accent. “Would you take like usual, I suppose ?”

“Yes please.” Minho, the Minho answered.

It was only two words, but Changbin could already that it was a very pretty voice, smooth and clear, a little hight. Minho had his drink barely in hands when Changbin suddenly stood up, pushing by all the brave he ever had.

“He-hello Lee Minho !” He exclaimed, trying to hide his shaking hands. “I’m Seo Changbin !.”

Minho looked at him for a whole minute before answering. Changbin felt intimidated under the others gaze, cursing at himself for being so clumsy. Eventually, Minho answered back, with a little smirk, and Changbin’s heart sunk.

“ Hello Seo Changbin. Do we know each other ?” He asked.

“Hum, not really but, hum..” Changbin was feeling himself getting red. “ If you have time, I ... I want to show you something... nothing weird, I swear !” He added hastily, as Minho raised his eyebrows. “ My table is just there.”

“Ok.” Minho sighed, and sat at the opposite of the smaller young man. “ So ?”

Changbin words were stuck in his throat. He pulled out the letter instead, and gave it to Minho, the Minho who wrote this very words, lying on the paper.

“What the..” he started, blinking confusedly at the letter.

“I received two weeks ago !” Changbin started to explain, speaking very quick. “ They isn’t any address to send the letter back and I’m living in the apartment for six months so I have no idea of who the previous tenant was and I though “why not coming ?” You see because, maybe you would like to know that your letter wasn’t lost and ...”

“Did you read it ?” Minho cut it, reducing the poor boy to silence.

It was rhetoric, of course.

“Y-yes...” Changbin looked down, he felt ashamed suddenly, for being noisy. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his cheeks getting redder.

There was a long silence between them, before Minho broke it with a delightful laugh.

“Hey look at me Changbin, I’m mad okay ?” Minho reached Changbin chin, and made him lift the head, to look at him into the eyes.

After the eye-contact, they both smiled, and Minho let him go.

“It’s just cringe.” He sighed. “ I completely forgot about this letter. I really wrote that ? To be honest, I’m happy Jisung never received it.” He mumbled the last sentence.

“You.. You saw him again ?” Changbin asked, shyly.

“ Jisung ? Ahh I guess you’re curious, right ?” Minho teased.

“Yo-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to !”

“It’s okay.” Minho took a sip of his ice americano. “ I would be curious if I were you, and you were kind enough to bring this letter back.” Minho smiled, and eventually he took off his coat. “ So, yeah, I saw Jisung, about three months after sending the letter. Chan hyung, the one I mentioned, throw a party and obviously, Jisung was here.” Minho started to relate. “ We talked... and maybe had a fight too.” He added with a sad laugh. “But now it’s okay, he effectively left about eight months ago and I don’t have any news since then, not that I want some. Chan hyung would tell me if there are some anyway. So yeah, that’s it, nothing incredible.” Minho took an other sip.

“Oh okay.” Changbin nodded, playing with his fingers. “ I’m happy to see that you still could have your closure. So... why you still come ?” Changbin tilted his head.

” Well, I just like this cafe, I’m almost here everyday.” Minho smirked. “ It was a risky shot from you, I could have never come here again.” 

“Well it was worth it.” Changbin mumbled. “Have you been able to have a crush ?” He asked, before gasping. “ Ahhh I’m sorry ! I’m being nosy again. Please forget it.”

“It’s okay ! Changbinnie, don’t feel embarrassed.” Minho chuckled. “Well, I’m single if it’s what you want to know.” He added with a wink, making Changbin stroke his neck with embarrassment, blushing. “ But enough speaking about me.” Minho added. “ What about you, Seo Changbin ? You know a lot about me, but I don’t know a thing about you.” He smirked.

And so Changbin started to tell, how he arrived at Seoul from his countryside to follow his best friend, Seungmin, and end up living alone when the latest move on with his boyfriend. He told Minho that he was in the art department of a little Communication company, and even showed him his notes. Minho told a bit more about himself, despite what he said, and Changbin learnt that he had three cats that he loved very much and that he was still studying at the university, entering in his last year of his chemical course.

Suddenly, the waitress coughed slightly beside them, apologizing for interrupting them.

“I’m sorry sirs, but the cafe is about to close.”

“Oh sorry, we are leaving.” Minho smiled.

Changbin felt happy and disappointed at the same time. So happy that they talked during hours like this, he thought as he out his coat on, but disappointed that they had to leave already. He hoped that Minho enjoyed it as much as him, and maybe, it was a crazy thought, but maybe he would like to meet Changbin again.

Changbin was waiting outside as Minho finished talking with the waitress. When he eventually joined the younger outside, he smiled.

“You wait for your hyung !” Minho cooed. “That’s nice.” He chuckled.

“Of course.” Changbin smirked. “ Hmm.” He wanted to stay with Minho, but he was afraid to be annoying.

“Wanna grab a drink ? It’s still early.” Minho offered, an offer Changbin accepted eagerly.

They went to a bar, drunk together and spoke for the rest of the night, sharing their thoughts and their dreams. Just before they went apart, when it was about three in the morning, Minho pulled Changbin and kissed the smaller on the lips, it was just a chaste peck, but Changbin was already melting between the older arms.

“Thank you for this unexpected date, it was really nice.”

“T-thanks to you.” Changbin stuttered, blushing, before waving at the older as he walked away.

The next morning, stretching, Changbin woke up with a hangover, and whined as he felt his head heavy. However, he giggled at the thought of Minho kiss, feeling bubbles in his stomach, and that the older himself said that it was a date ... a date ! But suddenly, a realization hit him hard. How he could contact Minho ? They didn’t exchange their numbers, or any sns. Changbin cursed himself for being so stupid, on the verge of the tears because of his frustration. He noticed that he was out of medicine for his headache, and decided to go out to buy some, and some extra snacks so he could curled up under blankets for the rest of the day, crying about the love of his life he would never see again.

As he put his coat, he felt a paper in his pocket. Changbin wondered what it was, not remembering what it could be. He smiled widely when he saw it was the letter, and more than that, he spotted some words added at the end of the page, making heart jumped.

“ Call me for the next date ;) I’m free next Saturday.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote a one shot, I wrote this really quickly, I wanted to do some fluff MinBin ahah  
> Hope you like it !


End file.
